


Y&T

by ChrisTheHumanBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTheHumanBoy/pseuds/ChrisTheHumanBoy
Summary: Just some imagine type stuff I made for my OC and Tendou :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(Yuna sat at her desk, typing something for school. Suddenly, Tendou walks into the room with an annoyed look on his face)

Tendou: Yuna Kiwatari, we have a serious problem...

(Yuna looks up from her laptop)

Yuna: Hmm? What is it?

Tendou: The problem is...it's been far too long since you've cuddled me...

(Yuna chuckles and completely turns to face Tendou)

Yuna: I'm sorry. I've been busy with my assignments.

Tendou: No no, this won't do, Yuna. Come take a break with me!

(Tendou rushes over too Yuna and wraps his arms around her)

Yuna: Ah! Wait, let me save my work first!

(Yuna quickly saves her work to her laptop and closes it)

Yuna: Okay, I'm ready now.

(Tendou lets go of Yuna, walk over to her bed, and falls back on it. He motions for Yuna to come lay with him)

Yuna: I'm coming!

(Yuna plops down on top of Tendou, her head resting on his chest)

Tendou: I love you, Yuna~

Yuna: I love you too, Satori...


	2. Chapter 2

“Satori, I’m home! ~” Yuna said in a cheerful tone. She always found coming home after a long day to her loving boyfriend the best part of her day. She was kinda surprised, though. Usually, Satori was sitting on the couch, waiting to throw his arms around her with his cat like smile. But today, when Yuna walked through the front door, Tendou was nowhere to be seen.

“ _Hmm, he might be in our room. I keep telling him to stop taking these midday naps…_ ”, Yuna thought, setting her bad down on the couch and heading down the hall to their room. Yuna heard noises coming from the other side of the door. She pressed her ear against the door to hear a bit better. What she heard shocked her.

Yuna heard what could only be described as moans form the other side of the door. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She could hear both the moans of her beloved boyfriend and the voice of some girl. Some girl that wasn’t her. It sounded as if the girl was trying to stay quiet, since her voice wasn’t as loud as Tendou’s. But still, it was hard to deny what was happening.

Yuna’s heart couldn’t help but sink the bottom of her stomach. She didn’t want to believe what was happening in that room. The room where they would cuddle. The room where they would whisper words of love to one another. The room where they would do what was happening in it at that very moment.

Yuna didn’t wanna believe that he would cheat on her. No. Not her Tendou. They had been together for so long and had been through so much, he wouldn’t just cheat on her. They had met back in high school and clicked instantly. They both loved manga and chocolate, but they mostly got along for one reason. They were both damaged and in need of love. Tendou was bullied for most of his life looking freakish and acting weird around others, and Yuna had been bullied for most of her life for being chubbier than most girls, and she was also in an abusive relationship for the first couple years of high school. When they found one another, it was a match made in heaven. Yuna loved every “freaky” and “weird” feature that Tendou had, and Tendou loved Yuna’s love handles and thick thighs. They were two damaged people who were made for each other. If that was the case, then why was Yuna tearing up outside of her bedroom door?

Yuna was scared to open the door. She feared what she would see. But she knew she couldn’t just stay outside the room forever. She would have to go in eventually. Yuna took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, ready to have her heart break into a million pieces. Ready to see her only love in bed with another girl.

Opening the door slowly Yuna got a surprise. She almost wanted to laugh at it. For one, there wasn’t another girl. The only one there was Tendou, sitting on the side of their bed, holding his phone is his hand. His phone had a porn video playing on it and he was using his other hand to touch himself. I between moans, Yuna could hear something surprising.

“Mmmm…Y-Yuna…just like that, yeah…”

After seeing what was happening, seeing that Tendou didn’t cheat on her but instead thinking of her while touching himself, Yuna felt a wave of relief wash over her. He still loved her. After she was done feeling relief and happiness, she felt a wave of mischief wash over her. Tendou didn’t seemed to notice that Yuna had entered the room. She was going to catch him off guard.

“SATORI TENDOU!!!”, Yuna shouted. Tendou quickly turned around, shock and embarrassment written all over his face. “Y-Yuna! I, uh, wasn’t aware that you were home!”, he said, trying to cover up what he was doing. Yuna walked closer to where Tendou sat on the bed, a mischievous glint in her eye, “I know what you were doing, Satori. You were having fun without me!”, she said in a playful tone. Tendou looked at her with a confused look n his face. “ _She’s… not made at me?_ ”, he thought, Yuna coming to sit by his side.

“I have three questions for you. Number 1, what brought about this, my dear Satori? ~”, Yuna asked. Tendou looked away in mild embarrassment. “I, uh, got bored and started thinking about you at the same time. Pretty dangerous combination when you aren’t here, hehe…”, he said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Number 2, so what’s that about?”, Yuna asked, point to his phone which was now off and silent. “Oh! I thought I could get this done quicker if I had, uh…help. Too bad she doesn’t sound anything like you!”, Tendou said, donning his usual smile.

Yuna was starting to feel frisky, which was prominent through her last question. “Third and final question, Satori. Do you want some help with that?”, Yuna asked, point to Tendou’s nether region. Tendou looked down and then back at his girlfriend, this face red a cherry. A salacious smile soon appeared on his face.

“Yuna, Yuna, Yuna… I thought you’d never ask…”, Tendo said, as they took each in the bed they shared, just as it was supposed to be.

~


	3. Part 1

Yuna’s POV

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_Huh?_

_What’s that noise?_

_Wait…where am I?_

_I…I can’t see anything…_

_I can’t move either…_

_All I can hear is that stupid beeping…_

_I…I think I can feel…am I laying down?_

_Yeah... I’m laying down… in a bed…_

_And that beeping… no, i-it can’t be…_

_I can’t be in a hospital! I was just…just…_

_What was I doing?_

_How did I get here?_

_Think, Yuna, think!_

_Where were you before this?_

_…_

_That’s right! I was walking from the convenient store with…_

_SATORI! Oh my god, is he okay?! He’s not in the hospital too, is he?!_

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

_Satori, please be okay…_

3rd Person POV

The door to Yuna’s hospital room opened slowly. Yuna could hear it, but she couldn’t react at all. Through the door walked her boyfriend, Satori Tendou. He lightly gasped at the sight of his beloved Yuna laying a hospital bed, hooked up in an IV and heart rate monitor, various casts and bandages on her body. He was frozen in the doorway not wanting to get a closer look at his lifeless looking girlfriend.

“I-Is she okay?”, he asked, his voice sounding broken and quiet.

_“Huh?! Satori? Oh, thank god, you’re okay!”_

“She has some broken bones and she’s in a comatose state, but other than that, her vitals are normal and she's not in any real danger.”, said a person Yuna didn’t recognize.

_“Wha…what? Broken bones? Coma?! B-But we were just walking home from the store! How did…when…?!”_

Yuna could hear faint footsteps approaching her bedside and was surprised by the sudden sensation of someone lightly running their fingertips over her caramel toned hands. They were calloused, so Yuna recognized them immediately.

“H-Hey there, Honey Bunny. I don’t know if you can hear me, but… I’ll try talking to you anyway…”, Tendou said. His voice was so soft, it almost came out in a whisper.

_“I can hear you, Satori! Oh god… how can I tell him I can hear him?!”_

“Why’d you do it, Yuna? Why’d you jump in front of that car? I could've taken it, you didn’t have to jump in the way…”, Tendou said, his voice slowly breaking. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to Yuna’s mind.

They were walking home from the convenient store, laughing with one another like they always would. They needed to cross the street to make it home. It was usually no problem, but this time it was different. Tendou had started walking too soon while a car was speeding by. Yuna screamed and pushed him out of the way. Little did she know it would lead to her in the hospital.

Slight brushing of Yuna’s hand turned into wrapping his hand around hers. Tendou tightly held onto Yuna’s hand. She could feel him lay his head down on Yuna’s bedside.

“Please, Yuna… please wake up… let me hear your voice again… just… one more time…”, Tendou said, giving into the tears that had formed in his eyes. His quiet sobs were almost deafening to Yuna’s still body.

_“Please Satori, don’t cry! I’m okay! I’m still here, I promise!!!”_

Yuna screamed inside her own head, wanting to give her lover some sort of sign that she was okay. She wanted nothing more that to wake up and hold him in her arms. She wanted to kiss his face and see his sweet smile, if only for a second. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move, talk, or see. She couldn’t do anything to make her boyfriend feel better.

After some time, Tendou got ahold of himself and wiped the tears from his face. His breathing was still shaky. He still held tight to Yuna’s hand, like if her were to let it go, she’d disappear from him forever. He stayed there for the rest of the night, falling asleep in a chair beside Yuna’s hospital bed. He had hoped she’d be awake when he woke up, but unfortunately, that was not the case

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at something angsty. Or, wait, did the last chapter count as angst? Idk, just tell me what you think of this and I'll get to work on part 2.


End file.
